Another Way to Pay
by Ybarra87
Summary: Marco is delivering pizza to Hekapoo who doesn't have any money and suggests if there is another way to pay for it. I don't own anything belonging to SVTFOE.


**This was something that came to me and I wanted to tell. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

It was 6:00 P.M. in Echo Creek as a seventeen year old Marco Diaz was beginning his shift at the pizza place he worked at. Tonight would be his first time delivering since the previous delivery boy before him quit because he was going to college. As Marco was listening to his boss tell him how the deliveries were suppose to go, Marco began to think about why he took this job and the reason was simple. He wanted to earn his own money as he knew he was getting older and couldn't rely on his parents to continue giving him money. He needed to prove he was responsible. Another reason he got a job was to have enough money just in case he got a girlfriend, that way he would have money to spend if he met a girl he wanted to go out with. Marco never had much luck in the girlfriend department since he never really got the nerve to talk to his crush Jackie Lynn Thomas and to make matters worse his friend Janna always managed to make him look bad at the worst moments in front of other girls. Marco could never understand why Janna pulled the stuff she did around him but then again if he did then he would of had a girlfriend already. After Marco's boss was done explaining to him what to do phone calls began coming in for pizza deliveries. After the pizzas were finished being made Marco immediately loaded them into the car he would be driving and then got into the car so he could deliver them.

The first house that was on the list was a big brick house as Marco got out of the car turning it off for now then grabbed the pizza for the house and made his way to the door. When Marco got to the door he began knocking on it only for it to open quickly. Marco was in shock as he saw the customer in front of him, to be honest he thought it would be some guy in his underwear but instead it was a beautiful woman. She had long red hair and was wearing a orange ball gown, Marco also noticed she had pale white skin along with pointy ears and yellow horns. Marco couldn't help but blush and how beautiful she was no matter how she was dressed, he figured it was her house so she could dress anyway she wanted and he shouldn't judge her for that. "Here's your pizza miss." Marco said as he held the pizza out while looking at the woman who just gave him a small smirk.

"How much is it?" The woman asked as Marco looked at the receipt.

"Twenty dollars." Marco replied as the woman began looking around for the money but then stopped after a minute and then looked at Marco.

"It appears I don't have any money." She said as Marco just gave a sigh then a frown.

"Then you won't be getting your pizza." He replied as then got ready to walk away only for the lady to stop him.

"Wait!" She shouted causing Marco to stop in his tracks and then said. "Maybe there's another way I can still pay for the pizza."

Marco just looked at the lady confused by what she meant. "Look lady, I don't see how you can pay for the pizza if you don't have any money. I mean what other way is there to pay for-" Before Marco could finish it then clicked inside his head what she meant causing his face to turn bright red as the woman just gave him a sly smile. Marco just shook his head snapping himself out of it and just looked at her. "Look ma'am" He said only to be cut off by the woman.

"Hekapoo. That's my name." She said causing him to give her a confused look.

"Look Ms. Hekapoo-" Marco said only to be cut off by her again.

"Drop the Ms. part, just call me Hekapoo." She replied as she then added. "Ms. makes me sound old and I don't think I'm that old am I?" Hekapoo then gave a small little pout causing Marco to shake his head.

"No, you're very young and attractive." He said only to realize he was playing into her game to get free pizza. Marco just shook his head again and looked at her. "Look you either pay me what you owe for the pizza or you don't get any pizza at all. I take my job very seriously and I won't let anything get in the way of me doing my job, besides I have other houses to deliver to and I'm on a strict schedule. Now I'll be leaving." Marco then turned around and began to walk away only for Hekapoo to shout out.

"Come on I can teach you a few things! I can be a wonderful first time for you!"

Marco just turned red hearing that and turned back towards her. "Look I am not interested in your offer! Besides what you're doing is very dangerous! What if it was someone else who delivered tonight and actually took you up on your offer but they also turned out to be dangerous and decided to hurt you?! Did you ever think of that?!" He yelled out.

Hekapoo just looked at him and gave him a small smile. "I only made the offer because it was you at the door. I've been watching you for a while Marco and I can't help but want you." She said causing Marco to turn bright red again and her to start laughing.

Hearing her laughter Marco snapped himself out of it and turned around again. "Look I don't know what your game is but I'm not playing." He responded as he made his way to the car then started and drove off.

Hekapoo just gave a small smirk as he did this. "Oh but Marco the night is still young and I'm not done playing with you yet." She said as she pulled out some scissors and then proceeded to cut into the air with them causing an orange portal to open and her to go into it.

THE NEXT HOUSE

As Marco pulled up to the next house he just let out a huge exhausted sigh as he was thinking about the woman he had just dealt with. He couldn't help but think he was dealing with another Janna. He couldn't help but realize Hekapoo was just like her but maybe a little worse. It then occurred to him that she knew his name and that made him begin to think that she was exactly like Janna, watching him from a distance not knowing the meaning of personal space and boundaries. However Marco then realized he was wearing his name tag and came to the conclusion that was how she knew his name. The whole situation basically had him confused and made him wonder why he couldn't find a decent girl who wasn't crazy like Janna and the lady he met Hekapoo. However he was just glad he didn't have to deal with her anymore, it was too bad Marco didn't know that his story with her was just beginning.

Marco got out of the car with the pizza for the next house and knocked on the door. He was in a hurry since Hekapoo took up most of his time. As he waited for the door to open Marco took a look at the order to make sure everything was alright when he heard the door open. "Here's your pizza that will be twenty dollars." He said not looking at the person who opened the door however instead of hearing someone say here's the money he heard a familiar female voice say.

"I'm sorry but I don't have any money. Is there another way I can pay for it?"

Looking at the door Marco saw it was Hekapoo but instead of wearing the orange ball gown she was wearing earlier he saw she was black lingerie underwear. Seeing this Marco just turned bright red as his nose began bleeding. Marco just looked at Hekapoo who just gave him a seductive smile. "Why are you here?! How did you get here before me?! Where is the person who lives here?!" He sputtered out.

"I happen to live here." Hekapoo replied as she looked at Marco with a smirk on her face.

"I don't believe you." Marco responded as he began to walk away only for Hekapoo to shout out.

"What about my pizza?!"

"If you don't got the money then you don't get the pizza. I'm not taking any other payments. Now if you excuse me I have to finish the rest of my deliveries and get back to work to get yelled at by my boss for two deliveries not being paid for." Marco replied as he got into the car and drove off to the next stop.

THE LAST HOUSE

Marco had drove up to the last house on his list and gave out a groan since he knew Hekapoo was going to be the one behind the door yet again. After he had left the second house Marco proceeded to deliver to the rest of the houses on the list only for Hekapoo to be there each time saying she didn't have any money and wanted to pay for it another way. To make it worse she was dressed different outfits each time she answered the door. Marco had seen her dressed as a cheerleader, a school girl, a maid, and as a nurse. At the last house she was dressed up in a karate gi which sort of frightened Marco since it was a karate gi from the dojo he goes to but it frightened him even more when he remember the cheerleader outfit she wore earlier was the same cheerleading outfit the cheerleaders at his school wore.

Marco knew Hekapoo was in the last house and wasn't going to pay yet again and was wearing something that would definitely grab his attention. Marco really didn't want to be there but he had a job to do and besides there was a small chance that she would be behind the door but then again he knew it was going to be her. Marco also knew he would probably lose his job after tonight because of this since his boss would find everything that happened to Marco very hard to believe.

Marco got out of the car with the pizza for the house and went to the door then began knocking on it knowing Hekapoo was going to be there. A few seconds later like Marco guessed it Hekapoo opened the door wearing an outfit that caught Marco's eye. She was a dark grey shirt with a red hoodie on top and zipped up along with dark gray jeans. As Marco looked at what she was wearing Hekapoo started talking.

"I'm sorry I don't have any money to pay for the pizza. Can I pay-" But before she could finish Marco immediately interrupted her.

"Are those my clothes you're wearing?" He asked as she looked at him giving him a small teasing smile.

"Why yes they are." She answered.

Marco just gave an annoyed look hearing that as he stared at her. "How did you get them?" he just asked.

"I broke into your room and took them. You basically have a lot of the same clothing so I figured you wouldn't miss them." She replied as she gave him another teasing smile.

Marco just gave her an angry look and let out a growl. "I want them back." He growled back.

"Yeah I can give them back to you now but you should know I'm not wearing anything under them." Hekapoo said as Marco turned red yet again hearing that.

Marco just shook his head regaining his focus and stared at her. "You know what you can keep them!" He shouted out as he gave out a groan and then yelled out. "I swear it's like you are another Janna!" It was at that moment Marco realized something. "You're a friend of Janna's aren't you?" He asked only for Hekapoo to give a nod.

"Yeah I know Janna and happen to be friends with her." She replied as Marco threw his hands in the air letting go of the pizza and causing it to drop to the ground.

"Figures you are a friend of Janna's! You dressed as a demon should of been the main clue to your friendship with her given her love for the occult! Did she help you with tonight?!" Marco yelled out as Hekapoo shook her head no.

"No, I did this all on my own and you should know I'm not exactly a demon or a human but something more powerful: a being of pure magic." Hekapoo responded as Marco just gave her an angry look.

"Quit it with your tricks and lies?! You honestly expect me to believe your a being of pure magic?!" Marco shout out as he then walked towards Hekapoo and stood right in front of her. "Take off that make up I want to see your face without it."

"It's not make up, it's the color of my skin."

"Quit lying!" Marco shouted as he then grabbed her ears with the intention of ending this game she was playing but the moment he touched them Hekapoo let out a cute little whimper while Marco realized they were real. Marco just froze in terror realizing she was telling the truth refusing to let of her ears allowing Hekapoo to let out another cute whimper.

Hekapoo immediately smacked Marco behind the head causing him to let go of her screaming out. "Idiot!" Hekapoo then looked at him. "My ears happen to be very sensitive." She said as Marco fell to the ground landing on the pizza.

"What are you?" He asked.

"I happen to be a being made of magic, I guess you can sort of think of me as a god but I really don't like the whole worship thing or consider myself a god." Hekapoo answered.

"How do you know Janna?" Marco then asked knowing Janna had an involvement with her tormenting him tonight.

"She was trying to summon a demon but ended up summoning me instead." Hekapoo answered as Marco let out a groan.

"Figures Janna's love for the supernatural would end up causing a problem for me in the future! I mean she doesn't think things through! She just acts without considering the consequences. Didn't she even think about the dangers of summoning a demon?! Instead she got you!" Marco hollered out as Hekapoo gain him an amused smirk.

"Janna is right, you really are the safe kid." She responded as Marco then gave an offended look.

"I am not the safe kid! I happen to be a misunderstood bad boy." He said causing Hekapoo to start laughing.

"Oh that is so cute that you think that!" She laughed out.

Marco just gave out an annoyed groan then shook his head. "I do not what to get into this with you." He said. "Just tell me about your relationship with Janna and the reason you decided to trouble me tonight."

"Well if you must know Janna and me are sort of friends." Hekapoo replied. "I mean I was upset at first that a human managed to summon me but after talking with her for a while I couldn't help but find it interesting that we have a few things in common. I decided to hang out with her whenever I was bored and had free time."

"I take it some of the stuff you did together was pull pranks on people am I right?" Marco then asked.

"Yeah, that was one of the things we did when we were together the other was watching you." Hekapoo answered as Marco gave a groan since he knew all about Janna's habit watching him causing him trouble in the process as well. "I never knew why she took such an interest in you until I joined her in watching you."

Marco just gave another annoyed groan. "Just tell me why you decided to pull all of this on me!" He shouted out.

"Because I like you." Hekapoo responded causing Marco to turn bright red.

"Why do you like me?" Marco asked curious on why a person like her would actually like him.

"I really can't explain it." She answered. "At first I thought you were an ordinary weak human but as I watched you and how you went about your life I could help but be impressed. I mean I watched you for a while now and seen some of the troubles you ran into but instead of getting mad and giving up, you look for another solution. I also seen some of the other stuff you did like helping people when they hurt or about to be hurt. Seeing someone like you just made me open my eyes that there are more to people than what I see. I couldn't help but like you."

"So you came up with all of this to get my attention and have a relationship with me?"

Hekapoo just gave a small frown when Marco asked that. "Yeah this probably wasn't the smartest idea but I wanted you to see there was a girl who actually likes you as well as get your attention." She said.

Marco just gave a sigh as he picked himself up and gave an annoyed groan seeing he squashed the pizza. "Look all of this is very hard for me to take in at the moment. I mean it would of been fine if you approached me normally but instead you pulled all of this not to mention I know I'm going to lose me job because of it. This whole thing has me confused and I don't know how to respond to all of this. I'm sorry but I'm going to have to say no to you." He responded.

Hekapoo just gave a small frown hearing this. "At least give me a chance." She requested only for Marco to shake his head.

"I'm sorry but no. This entire night has been nothing but trouble for me." He said as he picked up the squashed pizza and got into his car and drove off.

"I'm not giving up." Hekapoo said as she pulled out her scissors and opened a portal then walked into it.

THE NEXT NIGHT

Marco was currently sitting at home alone watching TV as he thought about the events that had happened last night. Of course like he had guess he was fired, he had told his boss what had happened but his boss had a very hard time believing what Marco told him until he mentioned Janna's name. Janna basically had a reputation of giving fast food restaurants a hard time with her shenanigans ending with her being banned from them, of course that never stopped her from still going to them, and while Marco's boss now knew Janna sort of had a hand in what happened tonight he really didn't want what happened tonight to happen again so he had no choice but to let him go. Marco understood and left without causing a scene. When he had gotten home he just told his parents he was fired without getting into the details of why he was fired and told them he would look for another job soon.

The whole situation with Hekapoo had been plaguing Marco's mind basically keeping him up most of the night as well as distracted for most of the day. Marco couldn't help but wonder why Hekapoo would like him and while Marco would like to have a girlfriend someone like her was out of the question. Luckily Marco's parents saw how distracted Marco was and decided to go out for the night leaving Marco alone for the night. They had given him some money for food which he used to order some Chinese takeout. As he watched TV he heard someone knock at the door and realized it was his Chinese food. Grabbing the money for the food he headed to the door and opened only to see instead of the regular delivery guy it was Hekapoo wearing a yellow Chinese dress.

"Here's the food you order." She said with a small teasing smile on her face.

Marco immediately figuring out what she was up to but not willing to play along just handed her the money. "Here's the money and keep the change." He said as he tried to grab his food only for the money in her hand to burn away.

"What money?" She asked with a teasing smirk.

"How did you do that?!" Marco yelled out with a shocked look on his face.

"You forget that I'm not a normal person." She replied as she just stared at him smiling. "Well it seems to me you don't have the money to pay for this food perhaps we can find another way for you to pay for it."

Marco instantly knew what she meant and gave out a growl. "You know what keep the food, I'll just make nachos instead." He said as he slammed the door in her face.

"Aren't you hungry?!" Hekapoo shouted only for Marco to yell.

"Go away or I'll call the cops!"

Hekapoo just gave a frown as Janna just popped out of the bushes. "I loved the approach but you seem to forget Marco's stubborn when he has his mind set on something." She said as Hekapoo looked at her.

"Yeah but I know I can get him to like me and I don't intend to give up!" She replied as Janna gave her an approving smirk.

"You know I think I can help you out." She said as she pulled out a key and gave them to her.

"What is this?" Hekapoo asked.

"It's Marco's house key." Janna answered. "With it you be able to get inside and convince that you're the right girl for him."

Hekapoo just gave Janna a smile. "Thanks Janna, is there any way I can repay you?" She then asked as Janna gave a nod.

"Just give the Chinese food you brought and let me watch. That's all I want." She responded as Hekapoo gave her a nod.

"Done." She said as she gave the food the Janna and used the key to get into Marco's house.

Janna just watched from the front window as Hekapoo approach Marco causing him to give out a shocked look. "How did you get inside?! You know what it doesn't matter I'm calling the cops!" He shouted out.

Hekapoo just gave him a smirk. "But Marco you gave me a key to your home remember?" She asked as held the key to his front door up causing him to give a shocked look.

"How did you get a key to my home?!" He shouted out only to figure out the answer when he saw Janna watching from the front window eating his Chinese food. "Janna." He groaned out as he then looked at Hekapoo. "That's it, I'm calling the cops." He said as he then reached for his phone.

"But Marco do you really think they're going to arrest me when they see that you gave me your key and think that we're having a lovers quarrel?" She asked in a taunting voice while giving him a teasing smile.

Marco just dropped his phone knowing she was right and tried to grab the key to his home from her only for her to quickly avoid him. "Give me that key!" He shouted out.

"How about you come and get it?" Hekapoo asked as she then stuck the key inside of her dress making where the only way for Marco to get it was to undress her.

"I'm not going to play this game with you." He growled out.

Hekapoo just thought for a second then looked at him giving him a small smile. "How about this? You let me kiss you for one minute then if you don't feel anything and want me to leave then I will and I won't ever bother you ever again. Deal?" She asked as Marco scowled at her.

"Deal!" He yelled out as Hekapoo then kissed him.

Janna just watched, as she continued to eat Marco's Chinese food, as Hekapoo and Marco kissed with it starting out as a forced kiss but soon turning into a real passionate one. Soon the minute was up but they didn't break out of it until five minutes passed. When they broke out of it Hekapoo looked into Mraco's eyes with passion. "Do you still want me to leave?" She asked with a small teasing smile.

"No." Marco said as he looked at her with desire in his eyes and threw her onto his couch and began ripping both of their clothes off while Hekapoo let out a squeal of joy.

Janna just gave an impress smile as she watched the scene in front of her. "That one's going in my playbook." She said as she finished Marco's Chinese food then continue to watch the show in front of her.

THE END


End file.
